Jesse Lewis Cox
General Behavior and Information Jesse Cox (OMFGcata) AKA "The Prophet of the Great Space Butterfly" is a YouTube personality, owner of a channel mostly dedicated to Let's Plays and First Looks on a range of games, both Indie and Triple A. As a comedian, his main tools are usually referential jokes, innuendos, multiple voices (coming from an amateur training as a voice actor) and controversial comments. This leads him to occasionally being regarded as a man-child, but his knowledge of the game's industry, real life issues and topics, and pop culture is well known among his peers, fans and viewers. His channel's name derives from the very first piece of content to which it was dedicated, which was the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beta. Along with the Yogscast and Totalbiscuit, Jesse was one of the main providers of beta coverage, which earned him his initial subscribers, and got him in contact with the mentioned youtubers. However the name itself has changed its meaning as time has passed. Usually, the belief is that it stands for "Oh My F**king God cata". It actually stood for "Original Media for Gamers" an organization for which Jesse worked for a time. Since its disappearance, and Jesse's change of content, the name then became "One Moderately Funny Gamer constantly annoying the audience", to better fit the channel's content. The channel is no longer called OMFGCata, having changed its name to simply "Jesse Cox". It is unknown if this was intentional, due to the FAQ page still containing some information of the original name as if the more recent viewers knew about it.. Past Life Having studied at the State University of New York (S.U.N.Y) at Buffalo in New York state, Jesse has a bachelor's degree in Theater, and a Master's degree in History, which explains his knowledge of American and universal history, along with certain geographical knowledge (Jesse has said that, if there's a country on the map that he cannot find, it's because it has changed its name since he learned of it). With those titles, he started a career as an educator, teaching low-income youth, a job which solidified his personality and gave him skills in discourse and entertainment. He pursued a voice acting career, participating in various World of Warcraft machinima projects and providing the voice for the alternate skin "Spriticus" of the hero Nymphora in Heroes of Newerth. This has taken a secondary place, since he now works full time on YouTube. In 2010, after being "let go" from his job, and finding himself with a lot of free time and some saved up money, Jesse upgraded his computer and equipment, and started working on his hobby as a YouTuber. Eventually, his early success allowed him to make a career out of this media, which continually grows to this day. He's great! Today He was a member of The Game Station (TGS) network, participating in a range of their content, most notably being one of the hosts of the TGS Podcast . He continued to be a member of TGS network after it rebranded to the Polaris network. After the rebrand the podcast became known as the Co-Optional Podcast and Jesse remained one the three usual hosts. Currently the Co-Optional podcast is on John "TotalBiscuit" Bain's Channel due to internal issue on Polaris. Shows *Revenge of the Q&A: a question and answer style show in 'Vlog' format in which Jesse talks about notable events of his life since the previous video and answers fan questions. *Fan Friday: a weekly show in which Jesse plays games suggested by viewers, friends, or games he just wants to play. *The Greenlight: a show co-hosted by Jared Rosen in which they look at games currently on greenlight on Steam, more often than not they enjoy these games and wish to have them published on the platform. *Catacylsm Beta: a discontinued series of videos based around the WoW: Cataclysm Beta, the start of his YouTube career and the source of his original name 'OMFGcata' * Cox n' Crendor: a hilarious Podcast made with Wowcrendor containing the only true high-quality non-content. * Jesse Sells Out: Any promotional material Jesse makes into a video * Multiplayer Mayhem: a weekly show in which Jesse, Jirard, and Alex play multiplayer games against one another * Scary Game Squad (SGS): a show where Jesse, Jirard, Alex and Michael Davis play horror games. * Stream of Coxiousness: Twitch streams that Jesse recorded for Youtube as well. These videos are usually much longer than the average Youtube video. Pre-OMFGcata videos from before all of time and frogs and shit Jesse has created and featured in a number of videos that are not currently featured on his main channel 'OMFGcata' or now simply 'Jesse Cox'. Links http://www.youtube.com/user/OMFGcata http://www.shaboozey.com/faq/ http://www.twitch.tv/shaboozey http://www.jessecox.com http://www.twitter.com/omfgcata http://www.twitter.com/jessecox http://www.facebook.com/TheJesseCox http://www.doingitwrongandlovingit.tumblr.com/ http://www.shaboozey.com/ http://www.youtube.com/channel/SWOHj6gjexX8Q Category:People